


Eliza the Kitten

by Athenaness21 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Kittens, M/M, i rly want alex's mug?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Athenaness21





	

“Christmas. Christmas, christmas is  _ today _ !” John kissed Alex’s face. “Christmas.”

    “I’m an atheist.” Alex sat up, stretching.

   “Whatever. Everyone celebrates Christmas. Most of us just don’t go to church.”

  “Did you get me a present?”

   “Yeah.” John kissed Alex again. “But it’s not in your room. You have to get dressed, go downstairs, eat breakfast, have coffee so you can register what we got you, and then you can come into the living room and see what we got you.”

    “I love you.”

    “Same. Now hurry up. Herc and Laf got us both Christmas presents, and I want to know what mine is.”

\----------

“We have coffee and hot chocolate.” Laf said. He was sitting on the edge of Alex and John’s counter, holding two packets. As he said, one was coffee, and the other was hot chocolate. “Which would you like?” He was wearing a red and green zigzagged sweater over a white collared shirt, and grinning. 

   “Coff-” Alex started. 

  “No, he’d like hot chocolate.” John cut in. “Also, when did you get here?”

  “At like, 8 last night. When did you go to bed?”

 “I was in Alex’s office.”

  “That was the door that said in huge letters ‘Do Not Disturb’?”

  “That doesn’t apply to me. I’m his boyfriend.”

  Alex wasn’t paying attention to them. He frowned at John. “Can I have coffee in my hot chocolate?”

   “Are you that desperate for caffeine?” Laf rolled his eyes. “John?”

  John shrugged. “Sure, whatever.” He peered around the corner to the living room. “Presents now?”

   Alex patted his head. “Coffee first.” He took the coffee grounds from Laf and poured half of them into the coffee maker.

   John frowned. “Alex…”

   “Wha?”

  “Coffee?”

  “Yes.” Alex took a cup out of the cupboard, pouring his coffee into it. The mug was white, and said, in rainbow letters, ‘Worlds Gayest Lawyer’ “So,” he said, taking a sip, “presents?”

   Laf grinned. “Yes!” He smiled. “This way.”

   Alex and John’s Christmas tree was miserable, covered in paper cranes, which Alex made compulsively with his drafts after he finished correcting, and a popcorn string John had made a month ago.

    Herc was sitting on their couch, drinking coffee. “We added our presents to under the tree.”

   Three new presents were under the tree. One had air holes poked in them, which made Alex slightly nervous, and the other was flat and looked like a book. 

    Herc and Laf opened their presents, saying the appropriate thank yous, and Herc fell asleep on Lafs shoulder. Alex gave John a poem and a kiss, saying he’d give him the rest of his present later, and then there was only one present left, the one with air holes.

    It was addressed to ‘the Hamilton-Laurens family’ Alex let John open it, because John seemed to get joy from unwrapping presents, and Alex didn’t want to put down his coffee. 

    A cat- small, with gray stripes, mewled. John grinned. 

    But yeah. In Alex’s opinion, it was a pretty great Christmas.


End file.
